1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumer rewards system and consumer purchasing-history tracking system including a customer carried transponder unit. Also, the present invention relates to a vending machine for dispensing goods or services, which interacts with the transponder unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Transponderxe2x80x94interrogator systems are known in the existing arts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,762 to Klensch, a transponder interrogator generates electromagnetic energy of a predetermined frequency. This energy is received by a proximate transponder tag and used to pulse modulate a harmonically derived signal in accordance with a predetermined digital identification code. The pulse modulated signal is received by the transponder interrogator and used to uniquely identify the transponder tag.
Further, it is known to employ a transponderxe2x80x94interrogator system in a sales transaction. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,380 to Randelman et al., a transponder interrogator is located at a service station. The transponder interrogator includes an antenna embedded near a gas pump which transmits a constant electromagnetic field. A transponder card is provided in a vehicle. When the vehicle approaches the pump, the transponder is energized by the electromagnetic field and responds with an identification code, such as the VIN (vehicle identification number). The transponder interrogator receives the identification code and reports the same to a controller, which logs the customer""s transaction and bills the customer""s account for the gas purchased.
To date, a transponderxe2x80x94interrogator system has not been employed in conjunction with a consumer rewards system or a consumer purchasing-history tracking system. Moreover, a transponderxe2x80x94interrogator system has not been integrated into a vending machine having certain data handling procedures, so as to reward purchasers with incentives, debit a stored credit value within the transponder, and/or track purchasing habits of individual customers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage vending machine having a transponder interrogator for interacting with a customer carried transponder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine which identifies a transponder and rewards a customer with free services or goods in response to a predetermined condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine which determines a credit amount stored within a transponder and debits a purchase price of a dispensed service or good from the credit amount.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a consumer purchasing-history monitoring system which identifies a transponder and communicates with a database to track purchasing habits of a customer associated with the transponder and to reward the customer upon a predetermined condition.
These and other objects of the present invention are fulfilled by providing a beverage vending machine comprising: a housing; a dispenser disposed within said housing for dispensing a beverage; a transponder interrogator disposed within said housing for reading a transponder unit; and a controller connected to said transponder interrogator for receiving data from said transponder interrogator, said controller also being connected to said dispenser and being able to cause said dispenser to dispense a beverage in response to the received data.
Also, these and other objects of the present invention are fulfilled by providing a beverage vending machine in combination with a transponder, said combination comprising: a housing; a dispenser disposed within said housing for dispensing a beverage; a transponder, which is physically disconnected from said housing, for transmitting data; a transponder interrogator disposed within said housing for reading said data of said transponder unit; and a controller connected to said transponder interrogator for receiving data from said transponder interrogator, said controller also being connected to said dispenser and being able to cause said dispenser to dispense a beverage in response to the received data.
Moreover, these and other objects are fulfilled by a method of operating a vending machine, said method comprising the steps of: providing a vending machine with a dispenser and a transponder interrogator disposed within a housing; providing a database; providing a transponder, which is physically disconnected from the housing, and which includes a memory for storing identifying data; transmitting an activation signal from the transponder interrogator to the transponder; transmitting the identifying data from the transponder to the transponder interrogator; using the identifying data to access transponder data in the database; and determining whether the accessed transponder data meets a predetermined condition, and communicating a dispense signal from the transponder interrogator to the dispenser if the predetermined condition is met.
Furthermore, these and other objects are fulfilled by a method of operating a vending machine, said method comprising the steps of: providing a vending machine with a dispenser and a transponder interrogator disposed within a housing; providing a transponder, which is physically disconnected from the housing, and which includes a memory for storing credit amount data; transmitting an activation signal from the transponder interrogator to the transponder; transmitting the credit amount data from the transponder to the transponder interrogator; and communicating a dispense signal from the transponder interrogator to the dispenser if the credit amount data, received by the transponder interrogator, exceeds a purchase price.
Furthermore, these and other objects are fulfilled by a consumer data tracking and reward system comprising: a plurality of point of potential sale or interest terminals; a transponder for interacting with said terminals; a communication medium connecting each of the terminals to an external database; and a processor, associated with said external database, monitoring data sent by said terminals representing the interaction of said transponder with said terminals, and permitting a reward to be issued upon a predetermined condition.
Furthermore, these and other objects are fulfilled by a method of tracking consumer data comprising the steps of: providing a plurality of point of potential sale or interest terminals, a transponder for interacting with any of said terminals, and an external database; interacting the transponder with a one or more of the terminals; sending identifying information concerning an interacted transponder to the external database; tracking consumer data in the external database relating a person associated with the transponder; and rewarding the person, if the consumer data satisfies a predetermined condition.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.